To Save an Ice King
by Around.the.Rainbow
Summary: Marceline makes it her determination to save the Ice King and bring back the Simon she once knew and loved. Oneshot.


_**A/N:** _I was inspired to write this after watching the new Adventure Time episode, so here it is. I hope you enjoy. Also...  
**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN HERE. THANK YOU.

* * *

"I'll save you!" Her childish voice desperately screamed in her head. Tiny hands reached out into the air, as tears clouded her vision.

"Marceline!" Said a loud voice, "Marceline!"

Who was calling her name? What was going on? She shook her head and looked around to see everyone looking at her with concern. Her eyes slowly scanned the people sitting at the table. Finn, Jake, and Ice King all looked at her, worry painted on their faces.

"Wha-what's wrong?" She asked.

"You zoned out," said Ice King, "You said, 'Don't worry, I'll save you', and then you went quiet and started mumbling."

"Are you okay?" Finn asked, leaning over the table.

Marceline looked down, not quite sure she could remember what they were doing. She had playing cards in her hand…that was it! She was teaching them all to play a card game, and she was going to put down a card that would help Ice King not to lose.

"I'm fine," she said, evenly, then put her cards down, "Who wants something to drink?"

The vampire floated over the table and into her kitchen. What was that? Another flashback from before the war? From before Simon went completely insane? She sighed. Her plan wasn't quite going the way she thought it would.

"Hey, Marcy."

Her eyes widened at the thought of that being Simon. She remembered when she was just a little girl, and they were traveling together. Not knowing any better at the time, she was leaning over a ledge that was above a little stream. She was trying to find the fish swimming by.

"Hey, Marcy," he had said, "Don't lean over that too far. You may fall in."

His arms firmly, but gently held her from under her arms and picked her up. Wiggling, she turned so that she faced him.

"I wasn't going to fall in, Simon. I just wanted to see the fish."

A smiled spread across his lips, as her brought her closer to him and said, "Why don't we find a way closer to that stream then, huh?"

Giggling from his beard tickling her face, she managed to get out, "Okay."

"Marcy," a hand on her shoulder brought her back to the present.

She turned to see Finn standing behind her.

"Yeah?"

"You seem a little down. Is everything okay?"

"I thought," she paused, looking around, then continued, "I thought that inviting Simon," she paused again, then forced out, "Ice King," it still sounded weird to call him that, "to come do stuff and hang would help bring him back, or at least help him remember. I can tell he really wants company." She looked down, then back at Finn, "And I had hoped, the more he saw me, talked to me, interacted with me, it would all come back, and he'd remember me…" her voice trailed off.

Maybe this idea of hers was stupid after all. After telling Finn and Jake her story, she had promised herself, she'd do whatever it took to save Simon. To bring him back to what he once was. Sadly, it seemed that the more he was with her, the more she remembered what they had, and the more it hurt.

"Hey, girl," said Finn encouragingly, "Don't give up. If anyone can change the Ice King, it'd definitely be you."

He smiled. Marceline couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey!" yelled Jake from her table, "What's taking you two so long!?"

Marceline grabbed some water from her refrigerator and said, "Lets get out there, Finn." She smiled and floated back out of the kitchen, "I've got some water!"

With a smile, she went back to her seat next to Ice King, and they continued their game. As they finished up, Finn and Jake got up.

"It's time for us to head back," said Jake, "We'll catch you later Marcy," he said.

"Bye," said Finn, as they walked over to the door, "Good luck."

She watched them leave, then turned to her good friend. He stood.

"I guess I should go too. Gunter will miss me if I'm gone too long."

"Hey," she said, "Want to come over tomorrow? Play some music, or something?"

Simon had said those words to her before, too. It was before the war. Before his hair even grew. It was late, and she needed to go, but didn't want to, so he had invited her back the next day.

"Don't cry," she remembered him saying, "I'll see you in a few hours."

He gave her a tight hug, and sent her off with a kiss on the forehead.

"Sure," Ice King's voice rang in her ears, "I'll bring my drums incase we write a song again."

"Good," she smiled, and then flew over to him and hugged him tight. She whispered, "I promise, I will do all I can to save you. You will remember me."

She broke away, a tear running down her eye, holding his hands in hers.

"Don't cry," he said, quietly, "I'll see you in a few hours."

"I know," she responded, as she squeezed his hands, and then watched him leave.


End file.
